


Evidence

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is innocent and Remus can prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

Sirius, Peter, and James were sitting in front of McGonagall in her office, as they had many times before. All of Snape’s clothing had been stolen and thrown into the Whomping Willow while everyone was at dinner, except for James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, who was still recovering from the moon the night before.

“Sirius is innocent.” Remus announced as he rushed into the office. “Whatever James and Peter did deserves to be punished, but, this time, Sirius wasn’t involved.”

“Remus, he wasn’t at dinner and won’t tell me where he was. Unless you have evidence he wasn’t involved, I have to assume he was.”

Remus undid his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to reveal his neck, which was covered in hickeys. “He was busy doing this during dinner, Professor.” His heart was racing and his face was red.

James’s mouth hung open. McGonagall looked surprised. Peter chuckled. Sirius looked smug. He’d wanted to tell everyone Remus was his for a long time, but Remus had asked him not to out them, so he hadn’t.

“James, Peter, a weeks detention; go.” McGonagall sighed.

Later she made her way to Albus’s office. “You were half right about Black.”

“Oh?” Dumbledore asked.

“He’s definitely gay, but he’s not chasing Potter; he’s dating Lupin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
